Twisted
by redex
Summary: A songfic for a KaiTyson based off the Annie Lennox song Twisted. [oneshot]


Hey. A Tyson/Kai songfic, oddly enough. I couldn't bare to have two Kai/Rei's going on at once. _'   
  
This is to "Twisted" by Annie Lennox.   
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
~I didn't want to know you  
  
I didn't want to be a friend  
  
But now it seems   
  
I'd run through burnin' fire   
  
Just to see your face again~  
  
It always seemed as though I couldn't get away from you and now that I have, I don't know if I really ever wanted to. You beat me, and I hated you.   
  
Well, I wanted to hate you.   
  
You know, some times if you want something enough, you can make yourself believe that you need it.  
  
There is such a fine line there.  
  
~I didn't want to hurt you  
  
(Or be hurt by you)  
  
At the closing of the game  
  
But now it seems   
  
Too late for that desire  
  
I watched it all go up in flames  
  
I watched it all go up in flames~  
  
When I saw your face...  
  
It took everything in my power to keep from doing...something. What? Would I loose it? Would I completely freak? Cry? Apologize? Leave?  
  
It seemed the anger and fear that had for so long fueled my life was killing me. Did this new power make up for this loss? I needed your friendship after all, but when my wall stayed up then, I knew I had just lost my last chance with you.  
  
That was it.  
  
~Tell me  
  
Darlin'  
  
What would it take  
  
To untie the twist in us?  
  
'cause it's makin' my heart ache~  
  
I wish I could apologize. I needed this wall for so long to keep people out. Now it seems I'm stuck inside it. We're stuck like this and I can't get to you.   
  
You used to try for me and it made me happy, even though I never showed it.   
  
I think you always knew.  
  
~Under a cloak of darkness  
  
Under the covers where we laid  
  
There I spent my dreams with you  
  
Now I've hid them all away  
  
I guess I've hid them all away~  
  
We spent a few nights together, in a bed together anyways. I always acted indifferent to your presence, but you don't know how affected I was. I longed to have you put your arms around me, no matter what, and make me feel warm again.  
  
I was dieing of cold.  
  
But now... if we ever see each other again, which I doubt, will you even want to hear this from me? I turned you down and you don't care any more.  
  
I saw your hope for me die.  
  
~Nothin'  
  
And no one   
  
Touches me like you  
  
But how could I believe in this  
  
When none of it was true?  
  
Yea...~  
  
Did I ever love you the way I thought I did? Did I really? Or did I just want someone. Anyone. I needed your friendly hugs and gestures, even though I managed to keep a scowl on my face. You touched me, and I dreamed of those touches every night.   
  
Even if I never got any more than that.  
  
~(I~knew~from~the~first~time~that~I~set~eyes~on~you)  
  
I didn't mean to make you suffer  
  
I didn't mean to make you cry  
  
You didn't mean to make me suffer  
  
You didn't mean to make me cry~  
  
I cried last night over you. I just hurt so much. Even now, I need you. I get so mad at myself that I just vent it at you. The only way to make this stop is to do what I have to do. Then it will be all over and I can forget you.  
  
I saw those tears in your eyes.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
It's all over. After reading those pages I wrote so long ago I feel the pain all over again. My love for you still burns me, but I can show some of it. I'm not sure of you, of anything more than a friend, but maybe I can make it work.   
  
I can live with what I have.  
  
Now that we're back in Japan and away from all that horror, I'm getting closer to you and happier with myself.  
  
I hear you calling me; you want to go for a walk? Why? Oh well. I could use some exercise.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
It's really nice, you. I mean out.  
  
We take the path that goes through the forest to the clearing. It's really beautiful in the spring.  
  
We're out pretty far when you first speak. It's odd for you to be silent for so long.  
  
"Kai, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Your seriousness catches my attention and I look at you. An uncharacteristic frown crosses your face.  
  
"Yeah..." I prompt.  
  
"Well, ever since you came back to us after the Russian thing I've been...realizing things."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
It's odd how I rely on that noise to say the things I don't know how to say. What could you be possibly thinking about, I haven't a clue.  
  
My bewilderment must show up on my face because you blush. I noticed that you tend to do that when you're talking seriously and in a civilized way. It's as if you can only get your thoughts out properly when you're yelling angry.  
  
"I-I don't know how you're going to feel about this, I mean, when I tell you I don't know what will happen and...I don't know...I'm scared of you."  
  
"Hn. Just say it, Tyson." I say, looking at the beautiful flowered trees we're coming up to on the avenue.  
  
"I-I like you, Kai."  
  
I can't feel my body. The sudden proclamation of what I've been dwelling on for so long makes the gratification all that much more slow. It builds up gradually and then suddenly I realize that you've stopped. And I'm smiling as though to cut my face in half.  
  
"Kai?"   
  
Your voice is tentative and I realize I haven't said anything yet.  
  
"Tyson, you have no idea how happy I am right now."  
  
You stare at me for a second, taking this all in, and then promptly jump on me, knocking me to the ground, in true Tyson fashion.  
  
"I lied," you whisper, making my heart jump, "I don't like you...I love you."  
  
"Me too," I whisper back, looking up into your beautiful, deep brown eyes.  
  
When your lips finally touch mine, my heart soars and I loose myself in you. I forget where I am. It's not the best kiss I've ever had, in terms of technicality, in fact, you're horrible, but it is the best kiss I've ever had with anyone.   
  
We'll have lots of time to practice.  
  
~Oh my darlin'  
  
Oh my lover  
  
All the words come back to me  
  
I remember I remember  
  
Everything you said to me  
  
We went walking   
  
Out in silence  
  
Underneath the cherry tree  
  
Falling blossom  
  
Falling blossom  
  
Falling from the cherry tree  
  
I remember   
  
I remember  
  
Everything you did to me~  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
There! Another song-fic for y'all. I'm not continuing this one, though. I have enough on my hands trying to get my other two fics done. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, and I think it almost captures that crazy style I got in the first chapter of Evermind that I could never reproduce. I guess I need to be doing a songfic from the 1st person in Kai's POV. _'  
  
Black: *rolls eyes* she is so lying. She's just too lazy to write like this any other time.  
  
-_-  
  
White: Clicky clicky!!! 


End file.
